


Entrenamiento

by missginni



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inui no entiende por qué Kaidoh, por una vez, no está siguiendo al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, por lo que decide averiguarlo cuanto antes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrenamiento

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en respuesta al reto de **Aviss** en Halloween 2009. La única palabra de dicho reto era _"Entrenamiento"_
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Takeshi Konomi y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.

No tenía ningún sentido. Ni el más mínimo. Había analizado la trayectoria de sus movimientos una y otra vez y en base a eso había creado un perfecto plan de entrenamientos para su incansable _kouhai_. 

Y sin embargo no estaba dando resultado. 

En vez de afianzar la sujeción de Kaidoh a su raqueta, esta parecía hacerse más débil, como si en lugar de ganar músculo lo estuviese perdiendo, lo cuál era absolutamente imposible. Incluso parecía que cogía su raqueta con... delicadeza. ¡Por Dios! Si ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Kaidoh conociera esa palabra...

Cansado de analizarlo de lejos, intentando encontrar una explicación razonable, se acercó a él.

—No estoy seguro de que hayas seguido el plan de entrenamientos de forma correcta, Kaidoh. Es evidente que algo está fallando.

Este ni siquiera le dirigió una de sus frías miradas, capaces de helar en el sitio a cualquiera. Tan sólo bufó, dejando constancia de que lo había escuchado, y siguió practicando los movimientos de raqueta. Había algo... no sabía exactamente el qué, algo que no estaba captando, como la pieza clave del rompecabezas que lo había tenido absorto durante la última media hora.

Sin dejar de observarlo fijamente, continuó:

—No deberías girar tanto la muñeca, quizás... unos 5 grados menos hacia cada lado, exactamente 5’3. Y el movimiento debería terminar dos pulgadas más arriba.

No le hizo caso. Kaidoh continuó repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez sin variar ni un ápice su trayectoria, con esa inquietante delicadeza con que parecía agarrar la raqueta.

—Debes hacerlo así —insistió Inui, haciendo él mismo el movimiento, aun a pesar de haber dejado su raqueta en los vestuarios—. Incrementa la presión sobre el mango...

Nada, ni la más mínima respuesta por parte de su _kouhai_. Desesperado por que le hiciera caso, se acercó aun más a él, hasta tocar la espalda de Kaidoh con su propio pecho, y cogió su muñeca derecha para dirigir sus movimientos. Si su compañero se sorprendió por su repentina cercanía, no lo demostró.

—Así, ¿ves? —comentó satisfecho al ver que por fin lo hacía tal y como le había indicado—. No puedes relajar tus manos al girar la muñeca. Eso invalida todo el movimiento.

Comenzó a retirarse hacia atrás, pero en un fugaz giro, su compañero lo agarró de su propia muñeca, mirándolo por fin a los ojos. No supo como reaccionar. Se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y tardó casi diez segundos en darse cuenta de que no había nada delicado en el agarre de su mano; era firme y decidido, como solía serlo siempre...

—¿Qué...? —comenzó, aun sin intentar escapar de su agarre.

—Creo que aun no lo comprendo bien, _sempai_. Movimiento de muñeca, presión de los dedos, firmeza de la mano...

No sonreía, y no había ninguna inflexión extraña en su voz, pero sus ojos... sus ojos lo atravesaban, como si lo desnudasen lentamente, con la expresión que ponía siempre que estaba decidido a hacerlo suyo. 

Un escalofrío de anticipación lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

—Kaidoh, aquí no... —comenzó, pero un solo paso de su _kouhai_ , acercándose más, lo silenció.

—Necesito _ejercicio_ para las manos...

E Inui, sintiendo cómo su propia excitación crecía, no pudo estar más de acuerdo.


End file.
